Ruby is Red, Chaos is Blue
by Deceiver of Night
Summary: REWRITTEN BTKU: Val was kidnapped and Filia knows only few people she trusts much enough to ask for help. Four of her friends intend to help, but the traces are leading them far beyond their expectations. Surprisingly it's not Xellos who caused all the mess that Lina and C.O. got themsleves into. Story is Zel/Amelia centered with hints of Lina/Goury.
1. Prologue

AN:

Important fact is that this story is an attempt to REWRITE the one called _Beyond the Known Universe_. The vision I had back then and the vision I have now slightly changed. The main advantage of this one it that the vision is complete (in my head anyway) so there is a chance for completing the story here. Some scenes are just copied from the previous story, some are completely new, so there are things that might sound familiar and things that, well, won't.

I can repeat myslef from the original start of the story, motive of Val kidnapping might not be the new one as much as travelling to the other dimentions. But as every writer has their own vision I hope that mine could be interesting and worth to take a look at.

Since my writing has got pretty rusty recently and this story is not beta-read, I'm open to every helpful comment.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Slayers, all credits belong to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi.

_Prologue_

**I**t was easy to notice, that the window on second floor was open.

Especially for someone who had been observing the shop and the flat above it, for the whole day, waiting for a chance like this.

Through the large shop window it was not only possible to see the new exhibition but also the interior of the shop. Currently it was was full of customers, fox merchant and giant bodyguard seemed to be really busy dealing with the situation.

Quick look around.

The street was quite empty. It wasn't the main artery of the city, it only led into one. And by that, usually only someone who had a business here, was eager to walk there. Small coffee house next to the pottery store was lacking windows coming to this side, and the other stores were also full of customers. It was no use to wait any more.

A figure clad in dark grey neared the store. Another quick look and, with one swift movement, he jumped and grabbed the cornice. Using a small fissure in the stone wall for leverage, he quickly pulled up. Clinging to the wall behind his back, he scanned the street warily.

Nothing had changed.

Maybe some voices coming from the shop sounded a bit lauder. Like the hard negotiations had just begun.

The rush wasn't necessary at the moment. Dark grey robes practically blended with the stone wall behind him, so no matter if there were people on the street or not, he was almost invisible now. Besides, no one was expecting the robbery in a broad day.

Carefully he moved towards the open window. It wasn't far and he was skilled enough to not fall down, so it didn't take long when he finally reached his goal.

Quietly he slid into the room.

The flat was quite small and cosy. Even in a broad day it was a bit dimly here, but the place was tidy and by that quite transparent.

The egg was laying on the cushion in the bay window just within his reach.

For a moment he wondered if it was protected in any way, but even if it was, there was no turning back already.

He grabbed the egg and wrapped it in his dark grey cape. Quickly he slid off the room back on the cornice. To keep the impression that nothing had happened, he pulled the window back to its previous position. Quick glance on a street.

Still empty.

He jumped down and slowly walked towards the main street, directing his steps where the city city gate had been located.

It would be much easier if he could use his magic, he thought.

But magic was leaving the trace.

He didn't have much to worry, though. When he was out of the city, he would be able to take advantage of his enormous speed. His mission should be over soon.

* * *

**T**he spring in Seyruun erupted suddenly, flooding the whole kingdom with the scent of fresh air, sounds of birds' chirping, and many sunny mornings. The nature was awakening. Trees in parks had been covered with leaves and flowers, decorating the pats with petals whenever stronger gush of wind shook the branches. Mornings were beautifully energetic with skies so blue that, with their icy coldness at that time of the year, filled the air with the overwhelming sense of freedom.

Amelia spend her morning fulfilling her duties of priestess. Before lunch she headed to infirmary to see if maybe some stronger white magic spells weren't needed. There were many healers and herbalists in city, but it also was a common knowledge that priestesses were keeping infirmary for emergencies.

On her way, she was about to pick some flowers to decorate Ceiphied's statue at the entrance, but her hand stopped just above the roses. Flowers were pretty, but if she pluck it from their natural environment, they wouldn't last long. Deciding it would be _unjust_, Amelia turned away. She heard the noise of horseshoes on the paved path and looked up, just to meet determined gaze of a man who just arrived.

In a second Amelia recalled that she hadn't ever met that man, yet he was riding towards her. Considering the way he was dressed, he must be some kind of a messenger.

"Princess Amelia?" he asked, getting off the horse.

The girl nodded and he decided that the description he had received was quite accurate, although a bit vague.

"My sincere respect for you, your majesty." he bowed. "I've been sent with very important correspondence, that must be delivered only to your hands, your highness."

"Don't bother with formalities." Amelia waved her hand and then she grabbed the pale blue envelope, that was handed to her.

Amelia's eyes lit up with a hope that it was a letter from Gracia. It had been a long time since her sister had shared a word, and even if her letters were a bit cheesy and not very emotional, Amelia missed them. At leas she would have known Gracia was doing well.

The urge to rip the envelope off and read Gracia's letter was so strong, that Amelia forgot to thank properly.

"Your highness, I've heard that the noble swordsman, Zlegadis Greywords-san, happen to stay in Seyruun occasionaly." The messenger half asked, half stated, bowing even deeper than before.

Amelia stopped in mid gesture. If he was asking about Zelgadis, then the letter probably wasn't from Gracia. And considering he had used _noble swordsman_ description, Amelia had a suspicion who the sender could be.

"He visits Seyruun from time to time." Amelia confirmed with a little sad smile. "But he's not here now." She rubbed her chin pensively. "All I know is that he decided to travel South. Do you have a message for him too?"

"Yes, your majesty. It's unfortunate that Greywords-san isn't here. I must be on my way then." he bowed once again. "I bid you farewell, your highness."

Saying that he was back on the horse.

Amelia looked at the letter suspiciously. Now she noticed that the handwriting with the address was pretty neat. Nothing like Gracia's.

Oh well, it was sink or swim. She carefully ripped the envelope only to find a small piece of paper. It was thick and resembled the one used for official invitations. In the right corner there even was engraving of the dragon.

Message was short, and utterly disturbing.

'_Please, help! Val was kidnapped!'_

And then, the signature: _Filia Ul Copt._

Well that much Amelia could already guess. She only nodded in self confident satisfaction of the accuracy of her guess. Then the actual meaning of the message hit her.

She clenched the letter in her fist and run. According to her knowledge, her father should be in his study. She had to tell him. This was a serious matter. It didn't only get Filia involved but also a baby dragon. There was only right thing to do, to help Filia along with Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis. Whoever did this to Filia and poor Val, needed to taste the hammer of justice, and Amelia was going to make sure that it would happen…

The questions were rising in her head while she was running through the corridor. Who could kidnap Val? Why? Would unhatched dragon be safe in hands of some stranger?

And the most important – How long did it take to reach Filia's place?

* * *

"I don't think it's real." Lina decided, reading the short line over and over again.

The letter had come during the meal, and it had almost been destroyed in the feverish battle over the chicken leg. There had been only five words inside (and the signature), but contrary to Amelia, Lina had become rather suspicious.

She shook the letter in front of Gourry, who seemed to be surprised by her hesitation.

"Look jellyfish brain, everybody can send us a letter signed as Filia, just to drag us into the trap." Lina explained, massaging her temples demonstratively.

"But who would do something like that?" Gourry asked with a serious face.

"Do you want me to make a list?" Lina muttered with annoyance.

"But Lina, all of them are already dead." he noticed happily.

Lina sighed. There was some logic in his words, but considering everything that happened to them, it was clear that eliminating one of their enemies always created the new ones, which only made this list longer and longer. Especially that some of those _killed_ enemies were very reluctant with staying dead.

She tousled her hair in desperate manner to figure what was all of it.

"So, do we believe in that letter or not?" asked Gourry after a while.

"I'd rather not... But..." she couldn't make the decision. "Why just we don't find Filia and ask?" she clasped her hands in fists and grinned happily. That was the best solution she could come with.

"Wouldn't it be just... answering the letter, then?" Gourry scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Lina looked at him with annoyance.

"Going and helping would be answering the letter. But we will try to find out who's behind it! Can't you see the difference, you jellyfish brain?!" she shouted.

"Uhm..." he looked at her seriously. "Not much."

One hit in the head with a slipper later Lina and Gourry were on their way. Ready for a new adventure, gold and good meals. Especially those two later.

* * *

Zelgadis Greywords had never got the letter.

He went way further than the messenger was suspecting him to. And despite his rather unforgettable appearance, he know what to do to not be seen. In that circumstances, it was not easy to track him or follow.

The messenger had given up, deciding that three out of four was acceptable enough and promised to never again take the job that contained looking for some weirdos.


	2. Over Mazoku Barrier

AN:

Here, the first chapter of the story. I don't actually know what to write as a foreword. I can only hope that I corrected most obvious errors.

I guess that this story is very calm adventure, it doesn't mean that there wouldnt' be any action in the future, but well. All characters had got themselves through a lot already, they aren't as young and reckless as they had been at the begining of their acquaintance – that means more planning and talking things over. I hope it doesn't meke the story completely dull and uninteresting.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Slayers, all credits belong to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi.

Chapter 1

_Over Mazoku Barrier_

Amelia stopped the horse.

Another crossroad. She sighed and pulled out the map. It was more the sketch than a proper map, but during her week and half long travel it had become very helpful.

Her daddy really had done a great job with organising the whole trip in that short period of time. When Amelia had gotten to the port on that side of the dessert, she had taken the horse and rushed forward without any assistance that could slow her down. It was kind of against her father's wish, who had hired about a half dozen bodyguards, but at this point she was sure, that she already was able to take care of herself.

"Right. The road to the left." Amelia answered herself, looking at the map with determination.

She was about to turn to the road on the left, when...

"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

Amelia shuddered. The wild shriek that came from around the bushes sounded really frightening but oddly familiar. And as if to make her sure, that her suspicions were correct, Amelia saw the spell she would recognise everywhere. It was a good thing that the spell was aimed in a different angle and she could be safe while observing when the powerful _Dragon Slave_ spell was blowing some bandits off.

"Lina-san!" Amelia was on her feet, running towards the source of rambling.

First what she saw was very angry red head sorceress, who was trying to chase those who managed to escape the dragon slave wrath, and the blond swordsman who was trying to stop her. Partially he managed, since one of his hands seemed to touch the wrong place, and Lina's anger turned towards him. He was saved from being bitten to the pieces by very enthusiastic princess, who hugged Lina tightly. Poor sorceress was unable to move.

"A-Amelia?" Lina seemed to be rather surprised.

"Lina-san, I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried that you haven't got my message." Amelia breathed out, and let go of Lina to hug her companion instead. "Gourry-san, I'm glad to see you too!"

"Hello, Amelia." Gourry greeted her with a smile, returning her hug.

Seeing Lina's rather unamused look, Amelia released Gourry quickly.

"You're taller than me." Lina noticed, taking a better look at the princess. "And your hair..."

"You also don't look the same like before, Lina-san." Amelia noticed back.

They hadn't seen each other for quite some time, and appearances of both girls had changed since then. Which actually was quite obvious considering that both of them matured from late teens to early twenties. But while in Lina's case the change mostly concentrated on her features, Amelia also grew up physically. Although for the princess herself it wasn't that surprising. Everyone in her family were rather tall, including her late mother, who was just slightly shorter than her own husband. Also quite recently Amelia had decided to let her hair grow and they were reaching below her shoulder blades.

She smiled sheepishly, brushing her hair with her hand, but avoided making the comment. Especially, that considering what had happened to that bunch of bandits from before, Lina's personality didn't change at all.

"Well. It actually does look good on you." Gourry noticed.

"Thank you for the compliment, Gourry-san." Amelia bowed, throwing very uncertain look at Lina. The sorceress only shrugged.

"Anyway... What does bring you here? Weren't you doing very important, royal things in Seyruun? Do you realise how far from your homeland is this place?"

"Errm... Which question should I answer first?"

"I'd start with the last one." Gourry advised. "But I already forgot the first four."

_WHACK_

"There were only two first questions, you jellyfish brain!" Lina rolled her eyes. "Just tell us what are you doing here, Amelia?"

"Don't you know, Lina-san?" Amelia looked at her sorcerer's friend with a puzzled look. "I just couldn't stay at home doing nothing, while that tragedy happened to Filia-san." Her voice became harder, indicating, that she already got into the _justice mode_.

Lina decided that in the end, her princess friend hadn't changed that much.

"How can some heartless kidnapper take something as innocent as unhatched dragon from someone as pure and just as Filia-san?!" Amelia continued emotionally. "But the law isn't blind and he'd be punished. And I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun will make sure that those villains would face the justice just as they deserve! ..."

"It means that you also got the letter." Lina cut through Amelia's speech when the princess made a break for catching her breath. She started to pick up her belongings while Amelia was talking, not actually paying too much attention to the youngest girl's words. First part of them already told Lina all she needed to know, but it was better to stop Amelia before she would get so worked up that she wouldn't be able to babble about anything else.

Some of her things were scattered in quite big radius... Stupid bandits! Lina picked up something that looked like a very dirty, blue string. "Aww... look my lucky charm got burned to crisp." she complained.

Amelia blinked, looking at the remnants of the charm that Lina was holding. The sorceress shrugged and threw it out, stretching herself. She was looking pretty serious already.

"Have you been considering the option that this letter could be a trap?" she asked Amelia. "Something that had to lure all of us in one place."

"This thought crossed my mind once or twice during my journey." the princess admitted. "But it doesn't change a thing. I don't see any valuable reason for setting a trap for us, to be honest."

Lina sighed and started to walk, explaining all her suspicions.

"You can be so naïve sometimes, Amelia. We've got a lot of enemies." she noticed matter-of-factly. "And from since you've been hanging with us, I'm afraid that you too."

Amelia cringed. Personally she didn't like that thought, but even she knew that it was impossible to be liked by everybody. Especially while travelling with Lina. She had an amazing skill to be loved or hated wherever she had appeared. And mostly it was rather the second case, since she had been leaving rather... painful impression. Still for all those times when Lina had saved the world, she should be forgiven for one or two blown taverns.

"I know that much." the princess clarified. "I just don't see a purpose of setting up a trap for us just now. What I mean, Lina-san, we haven't travelled together for years. If this enemy is someone we've met earlier, why was he waiting for so long? If he's someone you've met recently, there would be no reason for dragging the rest if us into this."

"Yes, it seems logical." Lina nodded. "But there are types who don't handle logic so much." she noticed.

"This also is true." Amelia had to agree. "But well, the only way to find out is just go to meet Filia and ask." the princess smiled.

Lina smiled back, although the sorceress' smile was more threatening than cheerful.

"There is no other way to know who's behind it, right?" she kind of repeated Amelia's statement. "Besides, running away without the answers isn't my style."

Gourry who was walking calmly next to Lina, now decided to add a little bit of something. "Actually I would say it's pretty much your style, just..."

_WHACK_

"Listen, buddy." Lina muttered in a low, threatening voice. "I never run."

Gourry massaged the lump on his head. She must hit the wrong spot because instead of shutting up, Gourry tried to explain all his doubts. "But Lina, we were running away plenty of..."

_WHACK WHACK_

A perfect knock out. Gourry found himself pinned to the ground before he even saw that Lina's fist had been coming.

"We weren't running away, you idiot!" she yelled angrily. "It was a strategic retreat! And I was always doing it _after _getting the answers..."

Amelia's eyes were saying '_Or after finding out how strong the enemy is, not carrying about the answers_', but she didn't dare to open her mouth.

When Gourry managed to collect himself back, Lina got back to the main subject. They already reached Amelia's horse, and now the poor animal was loaded with all their belongings, following the group right next to Amelia.

* * *

Soon the tree travellers found themselves in the nearest city. It was getting late, and they decide to stay there for the night and set off a journey the first thing in the morning.

After leaving their things in the inn, Lina and Gourry dragged Amelia to find some food. A decent looking tavern that was luring them with some promising, delicious smells, was lying very close to their inn, and they decided to not wander around too much.

Lina made rather impressive entrance. Just after crossing the door, she loudly demanded the big table and everything from the menu. A pretty scared waiter bowed to her politely, guiding her to the largest table in the room... Amelia suspected that it was predicted for a family with at least twelve kids, and grandparents. But Lina only nodded with approval, and not bothering with opening the menu card, she ordered everything edible.

While they were waiting for their meals, Amelia decided to take a look at the map. She stretched the sheet of paper flat in the tabletop, and looked for the town they were in.

"Hey, I wasn't aware that we've already travelled this far." noticed Lina with contentment, when she took a look at Amelia's map.

The expression of happy ignorance on Lina's face made Amelia to shiver in horror. "Wait, Lina-san? Don't tell me that you don't have a map. Do you?"

"What for?" Lina answered carelessly.

"How could you travel without it? You wouldn't even know if you were walking in the proper direction." Amelia pushed, questioning her senses. With that attitude how it was possible that they three had even met today?

"I don't need a map. I've got a women's intuition." Lina answered, patting Amelia's back reassuringly.

"Come on, Amelia. Do you really believe, that having the _Dragon Slave_ spell, Lina couldn't get the information she needed?"

_SLAM_

"You make me to look violent on purpose!" she yelled, wielding her infamous slipper.

Amelia blinked, looking at Gourry who was massaging his forehead. These two would never change.

He definitely got the message this time, since he waved his hands in the air, trying to calm down his travelling partner.

"Oi, Lina. I was saying that we were _asking_ for directions."

"That too!" she agreed. "But my guessing was always correct." she added firmly and the turned her attention to Amelia's map.

"Geez, that's pretty rough." she commented, pointing at the roads that were drawn with the ink. "It doesn't look like printed by the Cartography Institute."

"I swear Lina-san, your memory is getting as bad as Gourry's. Amelia shook her head with disbelief. "Don't you remember how Zelgadis-san was making it on our way back home, after that fight with Dark Star?"

Lina shrugged.

"Well how could I remember? You guys were constantly lagging, I wasn't paying attention on what you were doing." she answered. And then she smiled mischievously. "I thought it was safer that way." she teased.

Amelia's cheeks flushed, but then she caught the meaning of Lina's words. She remembered their journey back very well. Zelgadis had been really trying to do proper calculations that had allowed him to mark their position on the map with very good precision. But it had required some time, and Amelia had been keeping him company, not wanting him to be alone for all that time. Besides she had preferred the calm conversations with Zelgadis than wild fights over the food with Lina and Gourry... Not to mention she had really liked to spend her time with Zelgadis... And he had taught her some of those very useful methods of setting the position using the altitude of the Sun and the tables of the declination of the Sun.

But Lina had been nagging them to pick up the pace all the way back, impossible that she hadn't noticed how they had been working on the map.

Although it was safer not go into the details so much.

"The map may not be perfect, but it _is_ very helpful." she insisted, defending their friend's navigating skills.

Lina nodded reconcilable.

"I wonder if Zelgadis-san also got Filia-san's letter." Amelia added after a short while of silence.

Lina flashed her really knowing smile.

"I bet you are." she said grinning teasingly. "But you don't have to worry... WELL HELLO!"

The last two words, exclaimed in such loving way, were directed towards the first dish that the waiter just brought them. Before Amelia understood the change of the subject, Lina already claimed half of the meal for herself.

"Hey, I'm hungry too!" Amelia shouted, ready to fight teeth and nails for just a piece of food.

With Gourry and Lina it wasn't easy to satisfy the hunger. She mentally chuckled. Somehow fighting for food helped her to develop her speed and reflex better than any training.

* * *

"If it's a trap, the answers probably won't be complicated." Lina picked the most concerning subject, when the pile of empty plates and bowls was already taken back to the kitchen.

Between the moment Amelia had stated she hadn't exactly believed in the '_trap_' option and Lina questioned sanity of their enemy and the moment when Lina brought the subject back, the princess had a plenty of time to think this over once again. She got her own conclusions and immediately she knew what was on Lina's mind.

"You mean that the reason would probably be a revenge." she guessed. "And probably from someone close to the person, who, our four or more, managed to kill."

Lina nodded.

"But if it really was Filia and if Val really was kidnapped..." Lina looked at Amelia and Gourry with rather uncertain look. "I can't guess who could be behind it."

"Why did someone want to kidnap Val-chan?" Amelia asked with a worry. "Do you think that someone can hold a grudge against unhatched baby, or against Filia-san?"

Lina shook her head.

"I doubt it's strictly about Filia. If it is, we also will be involved. Every fight Filia was involved into, contained us as well. So I don't think that she is the only target."

Amelia sighed, but then her eyes fired up, while the princess stomped her foot on the tabletop hardly, and pointed somewhere above.

"Lina-san, we can't let anyone hurt Val-chan now, when he's unable to defend himself! What kind of monster would kidnap the baby that didn't hatch yet?! It's so unjust! We must..."

"Calm down, Amelia." Lina mumbled with embarrassment, tugging her mantle down. "People are staring at us."

"Come down, Amelia." Gourry pleaded. "You know, that the last thing Lina can deal with is embarrassment. You don't want to put us into that situation, do you? I'm hoping we can eat the breakfast here, and if Lina blow up this place..."

Gourry was smiling friendly to Amelia, hoping she would understand. Amelia was watching him with wide eyes, but she did seat back on her chair. She threw a really uncertain look at Lina, who was still too shocked to move.

"Uhm... Gourry-san, I think that it's high time for you to get to your room." she said sympathetically, noticing that Lina's shocked expression started to change into anger. "It's really a good advice." she added trying to convince him.

"Huh? Why?" he asked looking at her with puzzled expression.

It was already too late. Lina angrily grasped him by the neck from behind, trying to plunge her knee into his back painfully. "What's wrong with you today?!" she yelled in the process. "You keep complaining on me all of the day!"

"But Lina... I didn't... mean it... this way!" Gourry protested in moments when he was able to catch his breath.

"Lina-san, please." Amelia intervened, trying to separate those two. "I'm sure Gourry-san wasn't complaining. It was an admiration."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Lina didn't seem to buy it. "I can see the difference between complement and complain."

Amelia decided to be radical. She hit the tabletop with her fists.

"Stop it already! We should discuss some serious matter, there is no time for that foolishness!"

Lina dropped Gourry immediately. But it was the only part of Amelia's plan that worked. The look that the sorceress sent her, that one that promised a lot of pain, made Amelia to gulp. She wondered how the heck Zelgadis was doing it without being targeted back.

Fortunately, Lina's twisted sense of humour was on Amelia's side. Instead of beating the foolish princess, Lina decided otherwise.

"I bet Zel would be _so_ proud of you." she winked, getting back on her seat. "You almost sounded like him. Just less gloomy. We get back to the serious conversation, but I warn you both. If you don't have anything worth to say, stay shut. Understand?"

That sounded threatening enough that both of them, though sure that they hadn't been saying anything unworthy to say before, nodded with agreement.

"If we consider that Filia's letter was real, I will have only one guess about it all." Lina said surely. "Someone kidnapped Val to get the revenge on the ancient dragon race."

* * *

Zelgadis was already experienced enough to know that the first steps in new town he was visiting, shouldn't be directed towards the library.

Big city libraries had usually contained a lot of books and it was as much its advantage as disadvantage. With some many books around the probability of finding something useful was significantly over zero. Yet with so many books around, finding the useful one was a really hard work. Librarians usually were trying to be very helpful, but even then, it was still way too many books to take a good look at them.

Entering the city of Genravia, Zelgadis was sure it was pointless to visit the library as the first thing. First it was best to take care about accommodation, then look for the sorcery store. People would be really surprised to know how much knowledge the merchants of sorcery stores used to have.

The inn he had chosen had come with reasonable price and people there didn't seem to be eager to put their noses into other people businesses. His entrance surely caused some interest, but it ended as fast as it started. No matter how weird the guy looked, as long as he kept his weapon sheathed, he wasn't a tread then it was no need to bother him.

He paid for three nights in advance.

Considering the size of the city, he believed that their library (or libraries) would be quite a work. But first was the sorcery store – if he had luck, his library searches might not start blindly.

To his surprise the sorcery store was located in a market street. He passed a long row of different restaurants and taverns (practically the same thing, yet less sophisticated) before he reached quite big and modern looking doors. In the back of his mind he thought that if Lina was there, they probably wouldn't have left the city before she tried all food. But restaurants weren't his concern now. Instead he pushed the door and entered the '_S__orcery emporium'_.

The shop was certainly a neat one. Dark and dim to keep the atmosphere of mystery, but quite tidy. It also seemed to contain surprisingly big amount of real magical items, exposed on the shelves that were reaching to the high ceiling. It was something unexpected at this side of Mazoku Barrier, since the magic here was barely evolved.

At the sound of the bell from over the door, the merchant looked up from above the counter.

"Good morning, what can I help you?" he asked politely, yet it was really hard not to notice the wary tone of his voice and the long, measuring look he was throwing at his only customer.

It might make Zelgadis angry if it was the first time. But right now he, kind of, used to it. As long as the merchant wasn't gong to be hostile towards him, Zelgadis didn't see the reason to be violent. Especially that after examining him, the merchant seemed to calm down and acted more friendly.

"I'm looking for any valuable magician treatise. Anything beyond typical textbooks. Something that is worth to take a look on."

The man in front of him nodded. "I believe trying to manipulate you in some common books would be pointless, sir."

"Precisely."

"Well, I could always try." the merchant smiled to him naively. "But that would get me a bad reputation. I have a book that might be interesting for you, though. I'm keeping it on the rear, please wait sir, I'll fetch it to you."

Zelgadis nodded. "Mind if I look around in meantime?"

"Not at all." The merchant smiled.

Zelgadis though that he would be a bit more careful about people wandering freely around his store, but he decided that probably every item had a spell that protect it from being stolen. This was nothing to worry though, since he intended to pay for his purchase.

There were indeed many interesting items around. But one was specially interesting. On the corner shelf there was an item that immediately has caught his eyes. Not because it screamed magic from the first side. Although it was hard to ignore the magical vibration when being in vicinity.

It seemed to look a lot like a talisman, yet it was made of wood. On a simple leather band there was an octagonal wooden medallion radiating magical energy. Not very strong, but strong enough to pay attention to it. If it was some ordinary talisman, Zelgadis would let it be, but this one had a thing that it never supposed to have, considering the history the outer world.

"I found it, sir." The merchant returned, carrying book covered with dust.

Zelgadis grabbed the talisman, and brought it to the counter.

First he examined the book. The title and author was blurred, but the pages were readable enough to learn the contents. As far as he was able to check, the book was about languages. Not just the common language people all over the world were using, but about languages that ancient sorcerers were using to create spells. At least that was, what it looked like at first glance.

Well, definitely it was something worth to buy and examine.

"I would also like to know about this talisman. Where do you get it from?"

The merchant examined the wooden piece. He smiled, but his gaze was really serious.

"Interesting." he commented. "Well, it wasn't me." he answered. "This shop is a family business, passed from generation to generation to the oldest offspring. Most items in here are brought or crafted quite recently – my father and I got them. But this talisman was almost like a family treasure." He smiled. "My great-grandfather had been given it by the powerful mage for protection. He helped him with really valuable information about Earthlord Rangort and got it in exchange. It was long time ago. My dad and I decided to sell it if anyone would be interested."

"I'll take this and the book."

Merchant smiled happily. "It won't be cheap." he added and told his price.

Zelgadis sighed but nodded in agreement. It wasn't as expensive as it probably would cost in his area, but it wasn't that cheap. He could actually leave the talisman, but something told him that it was important to buy it.

Transaction was done quickly and both sides seemed to be content.

"Sir, if I may say… It seems that you are interested in powerful magical artefacts." the merchant pondered before Zelgadis was able to ask about thing the man had mentioned earlier.

"I am." he admitted.

"There is a cursed tower in the marshland. No one was brave enough to go there, because the magic surrounding this place seemed to be out of this world, but you look like a person whose magic isn't illusionary. The legends are saying that there is some powerful artefact that was left there by the one of the demon kings."

Zelgadis pulled out the map. It wasn't very detailed, but it was the best one he could get. It showed a lot of southern piece of land, with main cities, mountain ranges and the dessert.

The merchant scanned it and drew a circle with his finger somewhere even quite near the city. "I think it's somewhere around here." He said with very pensive impression on his face. "Yes, I'm pretty sure of it." He added.

The map didn't show anything near the place the man was pointing but marshes. But it wasn't actual proof of anything. Zelgadis doubted that whoever created the map was interested in anything magical, since nothing like that was marked on the map. Certainly it wasn't created for adventure seeking but for simple navigation and it played its role perfectly.

"Thank you." Zelgadis bowed. "You also mentioned something about Earthlord Rangort."

Merchant sighed heavily. "The location of the sanctuary is kept in secret, sir. My father might know something about it. You can find him in the _Roaring Dragon_, but he's probably drunk as always and I doubt he'll tell you anything."

"Still, it's worth a try."

"If you think so." The merchant sounded sceptical. "Oh well, ask about _Riander_ then."

"Thank you."

Zelgadis turned around and left. The visit in the store was quite worthy. He obtained a book that, if he ever get the spell that had been used to make a chimera from him, with the help of the book, he might be able to find the counter spell. Also he learnt about tower and temple that were worth to investigate. A place that was told to contain some artefact that might have belonged to one of the demon kings seemed to be very promising. The temple was actually less interesting, if thinking that it was White Magic temple, but it was still worth to take a look at. He also learnt that someone in this city could posses a knowledge about one of the four Dragon Lords that were subordinates of Flare Dragon Ceiphied – it seemed to be the most promising lead.

'_A__nd then, there is this'_, he thought clutching the talisman tightly in his hand.

It seemed so ordinary and even a bit worthless. The magic field it radiated was not very impressive from the start, and it didn't changed when the talisman became his legal possession. Besides wooden talisman were known from short lifespan. Stronger spell and they were breaking in pieces or burnt to ashes. Yet this one was special.

Because it was hardly possible that so far South, huge distance over Mazoku Barrier, there was a talisman with Rezo's crest engraved on it.


	3. Further South

AN:

**Important note!** This is the _Second Chapter_ that I've missed. I sincerely apologise especially to those, who found, kind of, a loophole in the timeline…

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Slayers, all credits belong to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi.

Chapter 2

_Further South_

'_R__oaring Dragon'_ didn't look friendly, though all tables were occupied. Something in the atmosphere of this place resembled more the low rated pub than a proper restaurant. Delicious smell of the dishes mixed with the bitter scent of the alcohol.

Just from the one look Zelgadis knew that it wasn't a place for families.

His entrance didn't catch anyone's attention. Zelgadis slowly neared to the counter. The bartender threw him a look, and without a word he set a glass in front of him, and filled it with vodka.

"You look like you need some company for the evening." the bartender said with a wink, nodding towards the stairs.

There were few women sitting on the handrail and steps. All of them were dressed very skimpy, and no one needed the second look to know what their profession were.

This was too ridiculous to even be embarrassed about it.

Zelgadis threw the bartender a sharp look.

"I'm only looking for some information." he said firmly.

The silence that came after his last word surprised even his hearing skills. And then, he heard that someone pulled out the chair, and there were quiet footsteps, and then a weird looking person came to his view.

The man was huge, he was even taller than Rezo, and he looked pretty strong. Definitely his look had to play intimidating role. But if there was one thing that Zelgadis was confident with, it was his own battling skills. He just looked up, waiting for the man to start the conversation.

The man hit the counter with his fists, and seeing Zelgadis' smirk, he looked at him with annoyance.

"You don't get any information for free here." he said loudly. "You'll have to pay, and we don't accept money."

"Then what do you accept for the payment?" Zelgadis asked coldly, putting his hand on his sword's handle. Just in case.

"A show." the man said with a cruel laugh. "A fight show. If you win against one of us, we'll tell you whatever you want to."

"Hmph..." Zelgadis snarled, pulling the sword out.

"A swordsman." the man smirked, his eyes narrowed. "Sarashi you'll fight this one."

To Zelgadis' surprise it was one of the women from the stairs that came closer to him. Someone pushed the tables aside, making a ring in the centre of the tavern. The woman called Sarashi smiled to him coquettishly, and pulled out two metal fans. Zelgadis noticed that their edges were sharpened, and if that Sarashi woman was good with using them, she would be able to kill.

It was one of these rare occasions, when Zelgadis could become the heartless swordsman again. There was no one, and certainly not his princess friend, who would pull her regular justice/friendship speech in order to prevent him from crossing the limit. His eyes narrowed, and his senses sharpened.

First he needed to check this woman's skills.

Her attack showed him clear that she was fast. But not as fast as him. Secondly, she tried to distract him by her graces and physical advantages. Whatever she was wearing, it didn't covered too much, and she tried to move the way, to show even more of her breasts and long legs. But whatever could be said about Zelgadis, he didn't like vulgarity.

Somehow the lack of reaction from him, made her angry. She charged with an attack, that he defended easily, thinking how to finish this fight quickly. Usually it was never matter to him if he was fighting with a man or a woman. Chivalry didn't exist in fights. He wasn't going to go easy just because she was a woman. But... he didn't see the necessity of killing her. However...

Before Sarashi was able to understand what was happening, she was cornered with a blade of Zelgadis' sword close to her throat.

"I assume it's not a fight of life and death." Zelgadis said, looking at the man from before coldly.

He took his sword back, hiding it in the scabbard.

It happened very quickly. The woman, who just lost the fight, grabbed back one of her fans, and she attacked him with anger, cutting his midriff.

"Sarashi!" the bartender shouted with a terrified voice.

But the seconds were passing and there were no blood, also the stranger didn't look like he was dying.

"That was pretty stupid." Zelgadis answered perfectly well, walking slowly towards the counter. "You just damaged your fan."

All guests looked at the fan Sarashi was still holding. The sharpened edge of it became blunt, and it even crushed in some places.

"Now, do I get the information I've come here for?" he asked, not paying attention at what was happening behind him.

"What monster are you?"

The question, asked by the man who ordered Sarashi to fight, hung in the air for a longer while, before Zelgadis decided to answer.

"Monster?" his calm, but really cold voice made the people around to shiver. "I came here just for the information. I asked politely, and I wasn't picking any fight. It was you who wanted it. I was only defending myself, but when it become ineffective, I managed to win. And even then, after setting a score and hiding a weapon, I was attacked. I haven't killed anyone, but I would have been killed if not some advantages of my skin. And you dare to call _me_ a monster?"

He could keep the cold attitude outside, but inside he felt amused. Now it was all Amelia's fault. Normally he would probably or cut that imbecile in half, or got depressed and also cut that imbecile in half. It looked that her constant speeches about justice and how the person inside mattered, finally got some effects. Surely listening it so often probably defeated his immune system.

But he had to admit, that thanks to her, and her annoying, embarrassing, silly speeches, he felt more confident as a person. Sure he wanted to be human again, but not any more the words like '_freakish_' or _'a monster_' made that depressing effects on him.

"I'm looking for a person called _Riander_, I wish to speak with him." he started, when it became clear that no one would make a comment about his statement.

Tables were moved back and the normal rumble filled the space.

The bartender stopped in middle of cleaning the beer mug and pointed towards the bay window.

"He's at that table."

Zelgadis turned just to see this huge man from before. His head was rested at the tabletop and he seemed to be napping.

"You may need it. It's on the house." the bartender added, moving the sale glass of vodka he had filled before.

Zelgadis sighed.

It would be long talk.

* * *

"Someone, who holds the grudge against the ancient dragon race..." Amelia quietly repeated Lina's words.

In the dim light of almost empty tavern, the princess quiet question sounded so sinister, that Lina and Gourry felt the cold, unpleasant shivers running through them. Lina shook herself free of that impression, and looked at Amelia.

"Oh, I don't know, Lina-san." Amelia's added doubtfully. "How many people do know that Valgaav-san was the last living ancient dragon, and that he died, was resurrected, and that now he's still an egg?"

Lina, who wasn't feeling so sure of her deductions right now, tried to defend her own thoughts.

"If not that, then who could kidnap him?" she muttered sneeringly.

"I don't know." Amelia shook her head, but she was really much into the subject, and she must think over it more than she looked. She lifted her gaze at Lina. "Valgaav-san wasn't especially social type." she suggested seriously.

"Yeah, even less than Zel." Lina nodded.

Amelia ignored her comment, focusing rather on Filia and for poor Val.

"He rather wasn't especially carrying." she continued. "I'm sure that he might hurt someone who wants to get his revenge on him now."

Lina sighed with disappointment. Since when Amelia was so serious?

"As much as I like to agree with you, I doubt anyone survived Valgaav's wrath for long enough to even think about the revenge." the red head sorceress pointed.

"We did survive." Gourry noticed, happy that he could bring something into the conversation too.

"Idiot, none of us would do something like that!" Lina shouted. "I told you to stay shut if you weren't going to say something useful!"

"But what about Xellos?" Gourry wasn't giving up.

"Huh?" Lina and Amelia both looked at Gourry with surprise. Neither of them was even considering this possibility, but Gourry wasn't completely wrong.

First, all of them had witnessed the battles between Valgaav and Xellos. They had been pretty even, and Xellos hadn't been too happy because of that. Second, he was the one knowing that Valgaav had been resurrected as an ancient dragon Val again. Third, he wasn't especially fond of dragons... But if there was Filia in this equation, was it a factor was it making Xellos more suspicious or completely opposite?

"He wouldn't..." Amelia began uncertainly. "He quite liked Filia-san."

"Dream on." Lina muttered sarcastically. "Xellos is a Mazoku. They don't like anyone unless they're ordered to."

"Well I'm not so sure." Amelia insisted, she personally wasn't very fond of the self called '_mysterious priest_', but it was hard to ignore the number of times when he had been saving their necks. "I think that he does like us at least a little bit."

"Yeah." Lina groaned bitterly. "He likes _using _us to achieve his goals."

"But Xellos-san was fighting on our side few times." Amelia said stubbornly.

"He was, because those were his orders. Don't overestimate him Amelia! Xellos would sell his own mother, assuming that he had one, just to get what he wanted!"

"But he and Filia-san..." Amelia tried one more time. "They..."

"Amelia, quit that!" Lina rolled her eyes. "Whatever you may think about them being '_meant to each other over all adversities of fate_', Dragon and Mazoku will never work! Stop bringing up that stupid '_true love_' subject into the conversation. Not everything is about '_love_'." she huffed.

Amelia seemed to be a bit shocked and hurt with this outburst, but if there was one thing she couldn't tolerate, it was insulting the power of '_true love_'. She knew that Lina wasn't especially romantic type, but that wasn't any excuse.

"How could you, Lina-san?!" she reacted fiercely. "It's love that makes people better, that breaks the walls of prejudice and difference. Because of love people can find the strength to overcome their flaws, to never give up, and to draw the happiness from every day of their life. Love is making the world more beautiful, and changes the worst rainy day into the most wonderful one... You can pretend that you only believe in money, but I know that secretly you are also dreaming about true love."

"Geez... Amelia." Lina groaned. "Shut up already. Believe whatever you want, but at least don't try to drag me into this. And right now we need some logic. Focus for a while."

Amelia's enthusiasm subsided a little at the remembrance about the situation they were going to deal with soon. She really was worried about Filia and Val. There were no needs to be distracted right now.

"Honestly." Lina mumbled under her breath. "I'm beginning to feel some respect for our Zel. He really has to have an enormous patience to you if hearing something like that, he still wants to hang out with you. Anyway..." her face brightened. She patted Gourry's back approvingly, thanks to what the poor swordsman hit the table. "Great work, Gourry."

Amelia, who felt pretty offended by Lina's last comment, rolled her eyes. As for the genius sorceress, she was really acting childish when it was about Gourry.

"Fine, Lina-san." she said amicably. "If it's Xellos-san, in which I don't believe, but we assume that it's him, how could we stop him?"

"I don't know." the sorceress sighed, but then she cheered up. "We'll think about it when we'll talk with Filia. If we set off at dawn, we'll get Filia's town tomorrow afternoon." she smiled to them.

Gourry and Amelia nodded.

"One of the better sides of argument with you Amelia is that I burnt so many calories, that I have a room for another dessert right now." she grinned. "Waiter!"

* * *

The tower seemed to scream Mazoku just by the look at it.

It was already night when Zelgadis left the town. He had paid for three nights, but he decided that staying there would be pointless now, he had the direction to the Eartholrd Rangort's Sanctuary. When planning his journey he hadn't even considered this possibility. And now he was so close that he didn't want to waste any second.

The shortest route to the city was leading through the marshland. It might be safer for travellers to use the main track, but it went along the river and made a huge circle meeting three bigger cities on its way. In Zelgadis' point of view, choosing a road that was passing over the cities full of people and was in fact longer would be stupid.

And now when he went deep into the marshland he noticed a sharp, pointy silhouette of the tower against the snow tops of Lithiades Mountains.

The night was moonless but the stars were shining pretty bright here, where no artificial lights were obscuring the view. Rezo had used this once with a term _light pollution._ Even though he had never had a chance to see the stars, he had been pretty knowledgable in this subject.

It wasn't very thought over decision, more like a spur of the moment. When the tower seemed to be closest to him, he turned right and cast _Ray Wing_ spell.

It might be unnecessary side trip so it was better to get there fast.

He got nearer in no time, but it was yet too early to be cheerful over that. Just when Zelgadis thought this side trip wouldn't take him long something strange happened.

In one second he was in the air, flying towards the tower, in next – he was falling.

It seemed that something cancelled his _Ray Wing_ spell and when he tried to cast _Levitation_, it didn't work.

He didn't have time to gracefully land on his feet. Picking himself up from soft ground he thought about certain someone whose trademark was landing on her face.

The thought made him smile.

He wondered how she had been doing. Last time he had a chance to get her letter, she had been writing about being invited for council meeting and how dull it was, since it had been only about council needs and nothing about people.

He decided it would be nice to write her about the discovery of Earthlord Rangort Sanctuary, it seemed pretty promising to him and he was sure that Amelia would be excited to know that the sanctuary of one of Ceiphied's Lord was in his reach. He felt pretty excited himself and it wasn't only about potential chance of finding his cure.

His thoughts were stopped by the disturbing feeling of sinking.

Then it hit him.

This was a swamp.

And he was really heavy.

It wasn't wise to stand in one place for too long. For a moment he considered if it wasn't wiser to get back on the track, yet it would be like giving up. And nothing frightened him more than a thought that it might come a day, when he would give up.

Very carefully Zelgadis tried to put his feet on places that looked solid enough to hold him for longer. It wasn't fast process but he was walking forward.

He was now so close that even in very dim starlight he was able to see how damaged and desolated the tower looked like. Some stones were chipped off so badly that it seemed that the tower was standing only because of the force of habit.

The feeling of Mazoku origin was even stronger when he was so close.

Just like to answer to this thought, Zelgadis heard a strange rustle.

The bog in front of him was boiling. Not literally, Zelgadis didn't feel any change in the temperature, but it was bubbling.

Slowly a strange figure emerged from the marsh. It wasn't human, but its silhouette resembled one. It was tall and slender with a pair of black, feathery wings stuck to his back. Hairless head contained a pair of grey eyes and something that looked like a nose. That was it. No mouths attached.

It wasn't strange, though.

If the tower was Mazoku's that meant meeting there one was expected. And Mazoku's true form might differ from human's a lot.

The strange was that the creature seemed to be wearing a really weird clothes. It somehow reminded Zelgadis the drama play that he had once attended to with Rezo. He still had been a kid then, but in retrospect, Zelgadis hadn't had so many happy memories with Rezo so those few seemed to be quite vivid.

It was _'Hamlet'_**, **Zelgadis recalled the title of the play. The creature in front of him seemed to give this hamletish vibe. It was even holding a skull.

"_**Strange, how the wind blows tonight, it has a thin eerie voice reminds me of old**_…" The skull howled.

Zelgadis almost dropped down. He really expected '_to be or not to be'_. Talking skull didn't surprise him as much as the lack of Hamlet's monologue. Certainly that Mazoku were able to speak even without mouths, the voice had sounded like it had been coming from within. Talking skull was new to him. Yet, considering the blank expression in grey eyes of the monster, Zelgadis wondered if this creature's head wasn't actually the skull.

"_**Drab dead yesterdays shutting out beautiful tomorrows.**_" The skull howled again, its voice very theatrical. "_**Hideous stumbling footsteps creaking along the mystic corridors of time. And in those corridors I see figures. Strange figures… Weird figures...**_"

The skull stopped and turned its empty eye sockets towards him. For a moment nothing happened, and then he had been pushed by strong force of wind.

"Intruder." the skull hissed.

"_Elmekia Lance"_ Zelgadis shouted Power Words directing the attack towards the opponent.

Mazoku blocked this one, but Zelgadis was happy to note that his magic was still working there.

He didn't have time to think about strategy as he had to doge the stream of fire shot towards him from the monster. Zelgadis jumped left, pulling his sword. _"Astral Vine"_

The sword glowed red. It had been pretty useful spell, but was only effective when target could be hit by it.

This monster couldn't.

He was extremely fast and he not only dodged Zelgadis' sword but was also shooting fireballs at him causing the chimera to jump from place to place in order to avoid being hit.

_SLAM_

Zelgadis slipped on muddy ground, falling on his back.

It actually saved him from being hit, as the ball of fire just swooshed over the place he had been standing before.

It got him irritated. "_Blam Blazer_"

Mazoku jumped high above. He used his wings to keep himself on air, whole shooting some kind of laser attacks on the chimera.

Zelgadis needed a distraction. Just a bit time he could use for incantation.

The laser beam almost hit him, causing him to drop at the ground.

For a moment it stopped. Zelgadis thought that even Mazoku probably needed some energy to keep flying up and use offensive attacks. That was his chance.

_Dwelling within the eternal and the infinite,_

_source of all souls, everlasting flame of blue,_

_Let the power hidden in my soul_ _be called forth from infinite_

"_Rah Tilt_"

Wall of blue flames engulfed the monster.

The skull shrieked.

Zelgadis saw the monster edges became blurry as his body began to rip off and blend into darkness.

"Thank you." The two red points of light into skull's eyes looked straight into his. "You've released me from my prison."

It disappeared. Zelgadis looked around. He wasn't damaged in any way. Although, considering the fight in the mud, he probably would have to throw off his current clothes.

Sheeting his sword, he neared the tower. It was nothing he expected to be.

Those few stores above were completely open. There were no stairs leading up, no ledges he could use to climb. Just plain stone with holes and windows and the ceiling way too high to reach it without flying spell.

On the other hand there were stairs that led down.

In the lighting spell he could see that there were at least few floors before the stairs sunk into darkness…

* * *

The city was amazing. So full of life and in the same moment so peaceful. People were smiling; they were kind and polite, and really helpful. Though it wasn't as big as Seyruun, Mahia somehow resembled Amelia her home.

For a long minute, the princess felt nostalgic. But then Lina reminded her why they had come to this city in the first place, and Amelia got her spirit back. So enthusiastically that Lina started to question if she really shouldn't have better left her in that gloomily nostalgic mood.

"Come on, Lina-san. We had to find Filia-san's store." Amelia enthused, dragging Lina towards the market square. "Excuse me." she accosted some old woman. "I'm looking for the pottery store that is run by the tall, young, blond girl, dressed in priestess' clothes, can you help me?"

Lina watched how the woman was almost tearfully apologising that she wasn't able to help, since she didn't know the city so well. Amelia assured her that it was all right, and, to Lina's utter surprise, she and the old woman, stopped a young boy both asking the same question in the same time.

The boy was better informed and Lina smirked, listening to his guidance. If someone asked her, she would say that the best source of information were either kids or bandits. Kids – because they were wandering around the city for all their free time, getting a look into every single corner. Bandits, because every proper bandit had to be well informed about the local stores. But since no one was asking her, she could be observing Amelia's poor attempts to get the information.

Fortunately the boy really knew the city, leading them straight to the Filia's store at some side street. The pottery that could be seen through the shop window was so much in Filia's style, that there couldn't be any mistake.

The three of them sighed with relief.

Amelia pushed the door open. The annoying bell, at least in Lina's opinion, announced their arrival. But it wasn't Filia who came to meet them.

"Finally." said the voice of, what Lina remembered, belonged to annoying fox. "Boss was hoping you'd come earlier."

Gourry watched Jillas with confusion. He really tried to remember how did Filia looked like, but that many things had happened since they had seen her last time, that he had only remembered the outlines. One thing he was sure it was that she had a tail... well the fox in front of them also had a tail, so probably that really was Filia. But she looked too boyish for a girl... Well he could always ask. Asking never hurt anyone.

"Is that Filia?"

_SMACK_

Apparently, he forgot he was asking Lina.

"Think before you ask!" she yelled. "Haven't you heard Amelia's description from before, you jellyfish brain?! Or maybe that is how the tall, young, blond girl dressed in priestesses' clothes looks like in your world?!"

Gourry rubbed the sore spot on his head. The hit really was painful.

"I wasn't listening to the description." he admitted apologetically.

_SHWAP_

"I figured that much!"

"Lina-san, stop it." Amelia pulled Lina's sleeve, seeing Gourry's miserable look. She felt pity for the swordsman. Besides, Lina really should stop that, it was really, really bad habit. "We don't have time for this." she added uncertainly, when Lina glared at her threateningly. She turned to Gourry. "He's Jillas-san, Gourry-san."

"Oh, Jillas." Gourry smiled. "Who was he?"

"Argh... Stop fooling around, and pay attention at least for once!" Lina cried with frustration, but she prevented herself from beating Gourry more. "Where is Filia, you tricky fox?!"

As always Lina's glare matched the one she had on the wanted posters, it was impressive enough to make the poor Jillas to take a few steps back, before he even consider the answer.

"Boss went to look for the other boss." he informed.

It took a while before the sense of this information sunk to the three travellers.

"Ah, you mean that Filia-san is looking for Val-san." Amelia smiled nicely.

"Isn't that what I said?" Jillas asked.

Lina waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Any clue, where could she go?"

"From the all information we've been able to find, and believe me, miss, it wasn't easy, it looked that they took him South." Jillas informed solemnly. "The last place the suspicious stranger had been seen was... Ryouma city. Boss rushed this track."

"Jillas-san, is there any chance of you having map of this place?" Amelia asked with polite smile.

"Well, it's not the end of the world." Jillas muttered, but his tone smoothed a little when he was talking to princess. She was nice, so could he. "There are many maps that can be purchased. This city, nearest cities, whole area..."

"Good idea, Amelia." Lina patter her princess friend on the back approvingly. "Let's grab some lunch, buy a map and on the road. Ryouma is waiting for us!"

* * *

PS: Almost everything said by the howling creature at _Cursed Tower_ (so all those sentences written in **bold **and _itallic_) was taken from Groucho Marx. This was said by him in his small interlude in _'Animal Crackers'_ film. So these words aren't mine, all credits goes probably to George S. Kaufman and Morrie Ryskind (either them or to Bert Kalmar and Harry Ruby, who are also mentioned as authors in wikipedia and I don't know who actually had written this particular part).


	4. Reunion

AN:

**Important note!** I've missed one chapter, the story about reuniting frineds is actually _Chapter Three_, while there are still a bit going on in _Chapter Two: Further South_**_._**

I apoligise, the secnd chapter was already added.

Previous AN: Time for all of the four friends to meet again. Which means the gang meeting Zel, since Amelia, Lina and Gourry had already met.

But before that, Zel would have some rather unusual meeting. And let me get this straight, it's not that I was planning this person to meet him, it just happened to write itself.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Slayers, all credits belong to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi.

Chapter 3

_R__eunion_

Zelgadis Greywords wasn't a very happy man right now.

To be honest, he was hardly ever described as 'happy', but sometimes he was just less unhappy then he was right now.

It had been two weeks when he had come to Ryouma city, and still he didn't get much further than he had been two weeks ago. Neither sorcery stores nor taverns had provided him with any information about Earthlord Rangort. He would give up and left the city to travel even more South, yet there were pretty nice sets of libraries, he would like to visit. Even if he wouldn't find anything about his cure, he could perhaps find some clue how to open the wooden chest he had found in _Cursed Tower_.

Zelgadis sighed.

The lack of any progress was so frustrating that tonight he didn't go to the library. Instead he entered some decent looking tavern in order to get a drink or two. Or the amount that would be enough to make him sleep.

He tried to enjoy his whiskey while reading about the creation of spells, when someone stood in front of him casting a shadow on his table. Zelgadis looked up just to meet cerulean blue gaze of some unknown woman.

She was very tall. Dressed as sorceress, yet the outfit was really revealing. She must have a lot confidence in her defending skills to let so many parts of her body uncovered. Despite the vulgarity of her attire, she made a very nice impression and somehow, she resembled him of someone.

The second look revealed that she wasn't as old as he though from the first glance.

"I can keep you company, if you buy me a drink." she chirped.

'_Great'_, Zelgadis thought gloomily. "No, thank you."

"OHOHOHOHOH~!" the girl's high pitched laugh made him cringe. "Waiter, a drink for me." she ordered, gesturing towards the bartender. She turned to Zelgadis. "One would think you have a better offer."

She sat opposite to him and closed his book. "Besides I'm doing you a favour."

Zelgadis rolled his eyes.

"In what regard?" he asked harshly, hoping this tone would discourage the girl.

"Take a look around." She gestured. "No one is sitting here alone. Lonely stranger is very suspicious in here. Sooner or later someone would call the guards."

"I can handle it." He answered with irritation.

"Yes, I guess you can, OHOHOHOHO~!" She laughed again. "But it still will make you thrown out."

She might get a point.

Zelgadis had only chosen this place because it was the closest one to his inn. He decided it wouldn't be wise to get himself drunk in opposite side of the city. Sure he had noticed that some people were staring at him suspiciously and he couldn't deny that he had felt some hostile atmosphere. Although he rather had connected it to his look than to lack of company.

"Ah, thank you~!" the girl chirped to the waiter, who brought her quite big glass of wine. "He's paying for it." She pointed at Zelgadis.

"Sir?" The waiter asked for confirmation.

Zelgadis pulled out some money and paid. All in all, he really didn't want to look for other place.

"But you won't bother me so I won't bother you." He said to the girl.

She smiled, but it wasn't a charming smile. "You could at least introduce yourself."

"Why for?"

"Geez… What a gloomy one." she sighed theatrically. "Maybe I'm interested." She smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm not." Zelgadis cleared.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Not your type, OHOHOHOHOHOHO~!" she teased. But her next words were spoken firmly: "Aren't you a travelling mercenary? Maybe I need one. I'm paying well, but I do not hire nameless people."

Zelgadis shot her a glance. "I think that you're capable of taking care of things on your own. If you're dressed like that, you're not third rate sorceress."

The girl sighed. "I take it as a complement."

"Besides, right now I only work for myself."

"Geez… So cold." she whined. "I am Nagha the Serpent, by the way. So would you tell me your name or do you want me to call you _Stone Face?_ OHOHOHOHOHO~!"

"Can't you go bother someone else?"He tried to sound coldly to not show how much her statement had bothered him.

"Sheesh, and I wanted to help you." she rolled her eyes.

"I thought, that you wanted to hire me." He rose his stony eyebrow in questioning expression.

"I've heard that suspicious guy is looking for some magical places." She smiled, then she turned and gestured the waiter to bring her another drink. "About a day trip long there is a nice lake between the mountains. A very strange temple is standing on the island in the middle of it."

"And you're telling me this, because?"

She shrugged. "I like tough cases. And you are one, so I thought I slip a hint to you, Stone Face."

Zelgadis cringed at the _Stone Face_.

The waiter brought the drink. Nagha turned to him. "Besides you're paying me for information." she gestured towards the waiter.

He wasn't going to pay for her drinks any more, but the information about the temple awakened his curiosity. It might be connected to Earthlord Rangort. And even if it wasn't, it might be worth to check it. Temples in outer world usually were useless but not every of them. The one created by ancient race, the moving ruins, held pretty strong magic. If there was a temple so close to Earthlord Dragons it also might contain strong magic and by that, it would be worth to explore.

Considering this, he pulled out more coins and paid.

When the waiter was gone, Zelgadis captured with his chimeric hearing that the man was mumbling something about _'lucky bastards'_.

"What else can you say about this temple?"

"OHOHOHOHOHO~! So now, you're interested." she grinned. "I've been there looking for a treasure, so if you think about treasure hunting, it's a lost case."

Yeah, she looked like someone who wouldn't give others valuable information before checking if she could get from it something on her own. He had travelled with Lina so this didn't bother him. Treasures were nice because they might be magical artefacts, and if not, they could still pay for lodging, meals and information, but… It wasn't his main goal.

"Then why would I find it interesting?"

Nagha tapped the cover of the book he had been previously reading.

"I think that if you want to get to some root of magic, this would be your place."

He took a moment to think the offer through.

Eventually he pulled out the map and straightened it on tabletop.

"Where?"

"OHOHOHOHOHO~! Not so fast. I only had two drinks."

Zelgadis groaned quietly and gestured at the waiter. When said appeared at their table, he ordered the whole bottle of wine for the lady and paid for it. Ignoring the comments about getting lady drunk, he pulled the map closer to his interlocutor.

"Where?" he repeated.

She pointed at one of the mountain lakes. It really looked like a day long trip, or much shorter if he used _Ray Wing_.

"Thank you." He nodded with acknowledgement. From the moment she had joined him it was the first time he actually sounded like a nice person.

Zelgadis got used to fix his businesses rather harsh. The information he usually was paying for weren't coming from polite schoolboys that were on top of their class. Usually his '_trading_' partners weren't feeling obliged to be nice to him as well. Due to his berserker's look, some of them were more harsh than others, but it was the way things just were.

He rolled up the map and put it into his bag.

"That will be my cue to live." he nodded Nagha for goodbye, just when the waiter brought the alcohol. "Hope you'll enjoy your evening."

At the sight of sly grin on Nagha's face, he cringed. "You, too, Greywords-san."

He stopped.

She knew his name.

He turned back towards her with his eyes open wide. She grinned and it definitely wasn't a warming smile.

"How do you know my name?" he asked a little harshly, hitting the tabletop with fist. The gesture was rather empty. He couldn't get the information from her by force, not in a tavern full of people who were again looked at him suspiciously.

Her grin only widened, as she calmly poured the wine. She took her time filling the glass, then she lifted the glass against the lights to look at wine colour, finally her attention focused back on him.

"You know," she said provocatively, a glint of mischievousness sparkled in her eyes.. "Imagine, how much fun you will have, trying to find out."

Zelgadis decided he could grab her and shake to get some sense into her head, but that wouldn't grant him neither the answer nor the sympathy of the crowd. And if some of them had got the information about Earthlord's Sanctuary, it probably would be impossible for him to get it in future after displaying such behaviour. Considering this, he decision was to leave.

The air outside welcomed him with the coolness of spring night.

He didn't feel like getting back to his inn yet. But wandering around this city suddenly didn't seem to be the best idea either. He also didn't feel like make himself drunk.

Perhaps the best option was to take some necessities from the inn and set off to the temple. The night was still young.

He was still weighing his options when a shy voice called him by his full name. He turned around just to see a young boy, about ten, maybe even younger.

"What can I help you?" Zelgadis asked neutrally.

His senses were put in alert.

It might be just a casual ask for help, but it might be a distraction. If the later was the case, he wanted to be prepared.

Slowly, to not catch the boy's attention, he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Sir, I have a message to you from Earthlord's servant." He seemed excited saying this, which make the whole thing plausible. Becoming Earthlord's messenger must be exciting thing for a boy his age.

"What is the message?" Zelgadis asked, not moving his hand.

"Here." the boy handed him a rolled cloth, tied up with red ribbon.

Zelgadis, still on full alert, quickly untied the ribbon and stretched the cloth.

In the dim light of street lamps Zelgadis just barely noticed that the letters on the cloth were golden. It looked more like burnt out than written with some kind of ink.

It didn't take long to read the short message.

"_Greywords-san_

_The access to the Sanctuary of Earthlord Rangort has been granted._

_Your appointed guide becomes Zaboravi Es Hadron" _

Zelgadis looked at the boy suspiciously.

Was this child the guide, that suppose to take him to the sanctuary?

It wasn't like he hadn't met a powerful Mazoku that had been disguised as a young boy. But things like that to happen twice would be extremely odd.

"Hadron-san also wanted me to tell you that he will meet you in exactly two weeks at about dinnertime in _Slaughter's House_."

The boy bowed politely. Zelgadis thanked him for the message and turned his gaze back to the written message.

Few thoughts passed his brain.

First, that the boy wasn't his guider, which actually due to the law of probability was quite predictable.

Second, as annoying as it was, he still would have to wait for two weeks for the access to the sanctuary.

And finally, since he knew that sanctuary existed and that he would have to wait, he had time to visit the temple. So perhaps his idea to start off tonight was still the best one.

Nodding to himself, Zelgadis rushed towards his inn.

* * *

Saying that the temple was located in small island was an understatement.

The temple was the island.

Zelgadis had to admit that during his travels he had never seen anything like this before. Not because it was a miracle of the nature or the exceptionally beautiful example of the sacral architecture. Actually it was completely opposite.

From the first glance it was the ugliest building he had ever seen. And considering how many slum quarters he had been able to visit, it was already saying something.

It had the shape of a cube.

All walls were covered with rectangular holes, some of them were reaching the ground, which probably made them doorways. If Zelgadis was familiar with unfinished European communistic block of flats, he would find some similarities.

Dull light grey colour caught his eyes at the start, although Zelgadis must admit in broad daylight it might look more white

The exterior was nothing compared to the interior though.

There were walls everywhere. Walls and passings to be more precise. Whoever built it probably had never heard about symmetry and aesthetics. Nothing in the structure of walls and passings were predictable. Walls were empty, layer of dirt were separated from layer of damp by ribbon of fungus.

Floors turned out to be surprisingly solid, but that was the only positive.

Zelgadis was wondering if he supposed to cast lighting spell, not sure it light would improve the view or opposite, it might emphasize the ugliness even more.

According to his calculations it was already past sunset, but here in mountains, he still had time before sun would be up enough to bring some more light.

He looked up, to check if there was a second floor and finally he had found something that actually caught his attention.

The ceiling looked like it was mostly made with ventilation shafts. As he walked more further he noticed that all those shafts were falling inside with different angles. Some of them were even laying perpendicularly.

The place was large enough to take Zelgadis some time to walk through it fully. It might by just a stroke of luck that he had found himself in the central chamber just when first sun rays emerged from above the mountains tops. The beam of light passed through one of the shafts and reflected on the wall.

Zelgadis gasped.

Under the touch of light strange symbol appeared. Like someone lit up the spell to make a glowing letters. The more rays entered the room, the more symbols showed up. Eventually the whole wall became covered with it. And then another one, and another. In short time every wall in the temple had the sequence of those strange symbols lit on them.

Zelgadis couldn't recognise the symbols, yet the way it was arranged seemed like it was some kind of alphabet. Even if he was tired just before, right now he felt a rush of energy, shooting through him. He fished into his bag to pull out his notebook in order to capture as much writing as it was possible.

Much later this day, Zelgadis set a camp at the lake. As close the temple as it was possible. The signs vanished with the last ray of sun. To his frustration lighting spell wasn't able to bring them again. On the other hand tiredness had captured him a while ago. He hadn't rested after his journey, due to the light spectacle and he hadn't had a chance to rest the day before, since he had decided to travel at night.

But when the camp had been already built, Zelgadis found himself still awake.

So many things had happened lately.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he could spend a peaceful evening. Probably last time he had been in Seyruun.

Thinking of Seyruun had brought him to think about his friends. It wasn't first time he was wondering how they had been doing. He could bet his hand that Lina and Gourry were still travelling together. And he was more than certain Amelia was home carrying on her priestess duties.

He wondered how long it would take his letter from Ryouma to get her. It had been sent almost just after his arrival to the city, but the road was long and correspondence in this sides was travelling from hand to hand. He had cast a spell to be sure no one else would have opened it, it didn't change the fact, that the distance was still significantly big.

He had to admit that he wasn't especially effusive in his letters, but he knew Amelia was worried, so he was writing to her quite regularly. Just to let her know that he was all right and to share his new leads with her. He usually tried to write more about facts, but with her replies she always managed to ease most of his worries and frustrations. Although he was damn sure that he didn't write a single word about his current concerns, yet she always knew.

So, he kept writing to her and he caught himself waiting for her answer more and more eagerly with every letter he sent.

_'Lina would laugh in my face if she knew.'_ he thought bitterly.

* * *

A_CHOOO!_ Lina sneezed.

She wondered who was thinking about her, but shrugged this thought off.

The place they had been was almost a paradise. The city had so many variations of food, that it was hard to decide where to start. Well, today it was too late to try eat somewhere else than their inn, but tomorrow, just wait!

According to the guy they had met on the road, Genravia was a capital of gourmet food. There were restaurants almost everywhere. Each offering a various food. If not the fact that at this time of a day those places were already closed, Lina would demand to visit every place before even carrying about lodging.

Amelia sighed, seeing her redhead friend making plans for tomorrow. Before she knew it, she found herself standing on the balcony, looking at the full moon. It was already quite low, brushing the top of the trees on the horizon, and it had the orange colour.

The princess smiled, remembering the time when Zelgadis had explained her why the sun and the moon had become so reddish while rising and setting. She wished he was with them now. She kept forgetting how hard dealing with Lina could be sometimes. And even if Zelgadis wasn't very fond of some subjects she was bringing up (just like Lina wasn't), he at least could make a nice, interesting conversation that didn't involve scolding, hitting and shouting. In time like this his cool mind would really be helpful.

She sighed.

She worried about him, no matter how great swordsman and how wonderful sorcerer he was. To make the matter worse, the last letter Amelia received from him had come about one and a half month before she had rushed to her mission. Highly probable was that the next one was on its way or maybe it was already at home, and she was too far to get it. She only hoped that whatever he had written to her, wasn't something that needed an immediate replay.

"I hope you are all right, Zelgadis-san." she whispered to the wind.

* * *

Time passed so fast that Lina and Amelia barely noticed as they reached Ryouma City. It was the capital city, almost as large as Seyruun, though less friendly. People were too busy here to pay attention at the others, and for Lina, Gourry and Amelia it was really hard to find any trace of Filia. It was almost unbelievable how a girl like Filia could walk through the city unnoticed.

They had been looking for her for all day, since they had got to the city. Asking people, vendors, bartenders, priests, kids and bandits. They had even split up, to cover the more places, since it really was a huge one. And still no luck. When they had finally meet in the inn with so promising name '_The Ryouma Hall_', they were so whipped off that they didn't have any more strength to look for a good tavern, and they decided to eat in the closest place, even if the name '_Slaughter's house_', wasn't encouraging.

The place itself also didn't gain their trust. Dim lights weren't lightening the corners very well. The room was filled with cigarette smoke and the faint scent of alcohol. It looked rather like a meeting place for people who didn't want to be seen or recognised, than a decent tavern. Though there were some people who were eating late dinner there. But most of visitors were staying in the dark places, covering their faces, or looking suspiciously from under their hoods.

Honestly, Lina wasn't afraid of any suspicious figures. She was hungry, and actually all suspicious people should be afraid of her in that very moment. But even she felt the pressure of this tensed atmosphere. Instead of marching inside violently and demanding everything edible as fast as it was possible or even faster, she followed Amelia and Gourry to the cleanest table not saying a word.

"Strange place." Gourry decided, taking a seat with the full view on the room.

"Yeah." Lina agreed. "I feel observed."

Amelia shuddered. "It's not the place where I would willingly want to spend my free time." she added.

"Too late." Lina muttered, taking a look around.

All those people who were watching them from the moment they had entered to the moment they had sat at their table, got back to their own business already. Lina looked towards the kitchen, wanting to find a waiter, and she felt a strange feeling of something familiar. She turned her head to the place this feeling was the strongest, but nothing caught her attention.

Finally the waiter came, bringing them the menu cards. Lina wasn't going to break the force of habit, she didn't even open the menu, she just ordered everything, insisting to make it quick.

Amelia sighed. She was as hungry as Lina, but mostly she felt worried, and this feeling pushed the hunger aside. When the waiter brought the first dishes, she barely touched the food, nibbling it with her fork for as long as Lina decided that the princess wasn't hungry, and she took care of her helping. Amelia didn't even protest.

"What's wrong with you?" the sorceress asked, between bites.

"I wonder what happened to Filia-san." she answered. "Why..." She stopped and looked at her friend with annoyance. "You at least could listen to the answer, since you've asked, Lina-san!"

"Huh?" Lina muttered with her mouth full of delicious roast, she was too busy to pay attention.

"Never mind. Amelia huffed.

She should have known better than bringing up the conversation during the meal. But Lina was the one who asked...

Eating the full course took some time, and when Lina put down the water carafe, with a happy smile on her face, Amelia had a speech already prepared in her mind. She opened her mouth to share her doubts with her two friends, but she screamed instead, feeling that someone was touching her shoulder.

"Easy. It is just me." said a familiar voice.

* * *

Zelgadis noticed them the same moment they had entered the '_Slaughter's house_'. He was going to call them, or walk to them, but recognising the hungry look on Lina's face, he decided to wait.

Hanging around Lina and Gourry during meals was rather an embarrassing experience. Why would bother with dealing with it, if he could come to them after they satisfied their hunger? He might as well wait for the guider in their company, and he actually doubted the dragon would show up today. It was very late already.

He chuckled observing how these two hadn't changed at all. Well physically speaking, it had to be said that while Gourry really looked the same, Lina did changed a little bit. Her face looked more mature, and even if she was acting so foolish, like she was right now, fighting with Gourry over the food, she still seemed to look more grown up then the last time they had met. That also went for her breasts' size. Some people were often teasing the sorceress of looking not cute and unfeminine, but he had to admit that even this changed slightly. It seemed to be the sum of her behaviour and this more mature look, the chimera decided. Back then, to look as a cute girl, Lina had to dress herself in some fancy dress, and even then, she had to wipe the signs of her temper off her face. Her behaviour, though still violent and ill-tempered rather emphasised her feminine nature now.

Zelgadis laughed in his thoughts. He had to admit to himself that this long and careful observation of Lina was supposed to keep him as long as it could from taking a closer look at the last person that had entered the tavern with them. The person that had changed the most from the time he had seen her...

Amelia was now taller than Lina. It was pretty easy to notice, since when they had entered, these two girls were walking next to each other. Her face looked really mature right now, probably because of her haircut, since she couldn't grew up that much for just a half year. It was surprising how much the short hair emphasised her sharp jawline, slender neck and smooth shoulders. She had to shortened her bangs also, to match the length, and that made here eyes even bigger and bluer.

He almost chocked himself realising how much Amelia resembled a person he had recently met. It wasn't the resemblance he would want to find, yet she and Nagha looked strikingly similar.

On second thought, the outlines might look similar, but the gentleness and modesty that Amelia was gifted with was her huge advantage. Although he wondered how she would look like dressed in Nagha's clothes…

'_Better don't go there._' he warned himself.

Just to be safe, he turned his attention towards Gourry, noticing the weapon his friend had been carrying. It didn't look very special in any way, he the deduced that Gourry's search for a weapon that would replace his _Sword of Light _was rather effortless.

But what they were doing here?

And why was Amelia with them?

Eventually there were no more things to eat on their table, and Zelgadis rushed towards his friends. He wasn't especially quiet, but his silent footsteps were blending in the noises the other people were making. No wonder that when he put his hand on Amelia's shoulder she screamed with fright.

"Easy." he tried to calm her with his cooled voice. "It's just me."

She turned on her seat immediately, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Zelgadis-san, I'm so happy to see you." she said cheerfully, astonishment in her gaze changed into happiness, before she crushed him in very enthusiastic hug.

"I am too, but Amelia... I am unable to breathe." he spluttered.

Amelia didn't look at it, but she was really strong. And every time she was that close to him, she had a tendency to choke him accidentally. No matter if it was a simple hug, or if she was grabbing him from behind, trying to prevent him from doing something she wouldn't appreciate.

"Ah... Sorry about that." she smiled apologetically, releasing her grip.

"Yo, Zel." Lina waved at him.

"Zeldigas, what are you doing here?" asked Gourry with surprise, shaking his friend's hand.

_BOINK_

"And what are you doing here, you moron?!" Lina mumbled, hitting Gourry in the head. "He also must get Filia's letter. Besides it's Zelgadis."

"Filia's letter?" Zelgadis looked at the three of them uncertainly. "Is that the reason why all of you are here?" he asked all of them, but particularly Amelia.

The princess nodded, but the uncertain tone of voice of her chimera friend had to alarm her.

"You did get Filia-san's letter, didn't you?"

Zelgadis shook his head.

"All right, better sit down. Both of you. We really should think about Filia's situation."

They obeyed. Amelia sat back on the chair she had been occupying before, and Zelgadis took a seat next to her.

Looking at her her friends, Lina noticed that Amelia seemed to be happier now, than during past few days. Nothing new, she had been very fond of their chimera friend from almost the beginning of their acquaintance. Zelgadis from his side, looked a bit nervous and a little bored. '_Strange combination_' Lina thought, yet she hadn't missed the fact, that since he had come to them, he was taking a careful look around. Twice.

"Where have you been that you didn't get Filia's letter?" Lina asked him. She really was curious how it was possible to not get that message, the person who was delivering it to her and Gourry seemed to be very determined to do his job.

"Travelling." he answered casually.

"And what do you think we were doing? Running out Phil's budget and patience in Seyruun?" Lina felt annoyed. What kind of answer it was anyway?

"Rather not, since you weren't there when I was leaving." Zelgadis noticed calmly.

"Argh... Don't interrupt me! The messenger who delivered us the letter told us that he had been looking for us in eight towns before he had caught a trace of us. You see that we also were travelling, but still he managed to find us. Were you avoiding him or what?"

Zelgadis sighed. He really wished to know what Filia had written, that made all of them rush South so feverishly. But he got a feeling that if he started to explain Lina what he had been doing for the past months, they wouldn't go anywhere close to this point. He turned his head to Amelia.

"Amelia, tell me what was in Filia's letter that put you in such alert. I don't think I can get that information from Lina."

"Don't ignore me, moron!" Lina hissed, but Zelgadis ignored her completely, focusing his attention on the princess.

"Right, Zelgadis-san." Amelia nodded eagerly. "It..."

But Lina didn't like to be ignored, and before Amelia had even a chance to come with the answer, she fished the crumpled message from her pocket and shoved it straight into Zelgadis' face. "Read by yourself!"

One look was enough to read the short message signed by Filia Ul Copt. His eyes widened in shock, when he realised the meaning of these five words.

"Is it real?" he asked with a doubt.

"Yeah." Lina answered with a shrug. "Apparently it is. I thought it was some king of trap, since Filia always seemed to me as a person who loved to write long letters. But we visited her store, just to find out that she had already rushed looking for Val. The trace was supposed to lead her to Ryouma, so we followed her."

Gourry, who was nodding for the whole time when Lina was talking, now looked at chimera with confusion.

"But what brings you here Zelgadis?" the blond swordsman asked again.

Lina grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer to her, that she could be sure, he wouldn't be avoiding her threatening gaze.

"We already told you, you jellyfish brain! He's for the same..." The grip on Gourry's collar loosened, as Lina paled slightly. It lasted few seconds, after which the sorceress managed to gather herself back. She patted Gourry on his back approvingly. "Good question, Gourry." She turned to Zelgadis. "Go ahead, Zel! We want some answers at least!"

Zelgadis shrugged. Lina was really fired up, and refusing to do what she wanted was practically pointless. She wouldn't listen any of his reasoning. Besides it wasn't a secret.

"I'm looking for a way to turn my body back to normal." he said.

"I know that much!" Lina yelled. "I mean why here?"

"Why not?" He answered with a question. "I've never been here before and it's as good place to look for leads as any other."

Lina sighed heavily. Talking with Zel sometimes really needed some patience. He was avoiding giving her clear answers, and she couldn't blame him that much. Every time they joined his searches for a cure, it finished with some kind of disaster. It didn't change the fact that Lina liked to know what was going on around her. She looked at their chimera friend with determination to find out what he was up to, when she caught a glimpse of Amelia's annoyed stare.

"Fine. I leave it for now." she gave up. "Better say what do you you think to do with this?" she pointed Filia's letter.

"It is hard to believe that it could happen." Zelgadis admitted. "Why would anyone want to kidnap Val?"

"What do you say about Xellos?" Lina suggested.

Zelgadis' eyes narrowed. "Xellos... Of course." he agreed harshly. And then he felt Amelia tugging the rim of his sleeve. He looked at her with a question. "Huh?"

"Zelgadis-san, do you really think that Xellos-san could do something like that to Filia-san?" she asked looking a bit starry-eyed.

He rolled his eyes, recognising this look. She was really so naïve sometimes. "Amelia, a golden dragon and a Mazoku? Not gonna happen."

"But Xellos-san cared about Filia-san." she protested.

Her eyes were shining and Zelgadis knew that if he didn't say something quickly, she would give them hell long speech about tragic love, justice and how true friend supposed to help to reunite those two 'cursed' lovers. Should he agree with her? But her reasoning was silly...

"A-Amelia... M-maybe it's not the time to think who and why, but think how to find Filia." he breathed out, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Right!" Lina waved her clenched fist in the air, showing her fighting spirit. She sent Zelgadis a look that was saying '_good work_'. "But I'm still thinking it was Xellos." she added with a wink.

In the same moment a tall man stepped closer to their table. He was wearing dark brown coat, with the hood pulled so low, that they all could see only his lips. When he began to speak, they noticed his elongated fangs. And then, low bass that balanced on the brink of audibility, hung around their table, when the man said - "It wasn't Xellos."


End file.
